Only Hope
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu is fighting the Mews, but Ichigo's not there and they won't say anything. What happened? Read and find out!


**Only Hope**

Kisshu was fighting the Mews again, but for some reason Ichigo wasn't there. And none of the others would tell him where she was, much to his frustration. Suddenly he noticed something odd. It looked like Pudding and Lettuce couldn't move their mouths very well, and they weren't shouting out their attacks. They were just fighting hand to hand.

Curious about this, Kisshu landed and asked, "Did you do something to Lettuce and Pudding? Because they both don't seem to be able to move their mouths."

"We didn't do anything to them," Mint said. "Are you giving up?"

Kisshu knew something was up, and decided to figure it out. He ran forward, then seemed to disappear, reappearing behind Zakuro, one sword pressed against her neck. "Now are you willing to tell me what happened?" he asked. "Or do I need to kill the two of you and undo the binding you put on Lettuce and Pudding?"

"You seriously think you can kill us?" Mint said.

"Yes," Kisshu replied calmly. "You can either tell me what I want to know, or you can die. Make your choice."

Mint hesitated, and Kisshu ripped the pendant off Zakuro's neck, then crushed it into dust. He opened his hand, and the pendant dust drifted to the ground. Mint gulped and said, "Ryou found out Ichigo loves you, and tried to brainwash her. The brainwashing machine he had didn't work, so he locked her up while he tries to make a new one. And he put silencers on Lettuce and Pudding, because he knows that while they'll still fight, they'd also tell you that if you asked."

"Where did he lock Ichigo up?" Kisshu asked.

"The basement of Café Mew Mew," Mint said. "But it's teleport proof."

"I guess I'll have to break the door down, then," Kisshu said calmly. He let Zakuro go, and walked to Lettuce and Pudding, then put a finger on both of their mouths, and concentrated. He felt whatever Ryou had done snap, and took his fingers away.

"Thanks," Lettuce said. "Go get Ichigo-san, we'll handle these two."

"Don't get killed," Kisshu said, and teleported off.

He landed in the main room of Café Mew Mew, which was empty, and walked to the stairs to the basement. He didn't sense any traps, so he walked silently down the stairs.

Deciding not to bother with the doorknob, he simply broke the door down, and went into what appeared to be a lab. Ryou was sitting in a chair, watching the computers, but he looked up when he heard the door fall in. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" he snarled.

"I hear you captured Ichigo and tried to brainwash her," Kisshu said conversationally. "You do realize that I'm going to kill you for that, right?"

"As if you could," Ryou said. "I can fight with a sword too."

"Try it," Kisshu said. "I doubt you can beat me."

Ryou pressed a button on the wall, and a panel opened up, revealing a large sword. He took it out and said, "Bring it on."

Kisshu took out his swords, and said, "You don't have the guts to make the first move?"

Ryou snarled and lunged at Kisshu, who dodged easily. He could see that Ryou was inexperienced, and much slower than he was. As Ryou spun, Kisshu lunged, dodged Ryou's blade halfway through the lunge, and stabbed him in the shoulder, causing his blade to fall to the floor. Kisshu kicked it out of reach, and asked, "What will you do now?"

Ryou took a little device out of his pocket, and said, "If you try to kill me, I'll electrocute Ichigo."

Kisshu let his swords disappear, and Ryou smirked- at least until the remote blew up in his hand. "Now what, Blondie?" Kisshu asked, his voice cold. "You've just lost your remote, and you've got no chance of beating me in a sword match. Any other brilliant ideas?"

Ryou was looking nervous, and Kisshu lunged forward in a blur, taking out his swords as he did so, and stabbing Ryou through the heart. He ripped his swords out roughly as Ryou screamed, and said, "You really shouldn't have challenged me."

Ryou didn't respond; he was already dead. Kisshu sighed and looked around, then spotted a box with a small grate nearby. He looked through the grate, and saw Ichigo tied up and unconscious. Taking out his swords again, he slashed through the metal, then took Ichigo out and untied her. Then he tapped her forehead, and waited.

After a moment, Ichigo opened her eyes. "Ichigo?" Kisshu asked softly.

Ichigo looked at him, then asked, "Kish? You're here?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm dizzy…." Ichigo said. "He didn't give me any food or water. I don't know how long I was in there, either."

"I killed Blondie," Kisshu said. "Let's go upstairs, there's food and water up there, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

Kisshu gently picked her up and carried her upstairs. He got wary when he saw that the other Mews were waiting, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to check up on you," Zakuro said. "I take it Ryou's dead?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. He gently set Ichigo down in one of the chairs. Noticing she had trouble staying upright, he helped her sit up, then sat down next to her, keeping an eye on the others.

Zakuro sighed. "We're not going to hurt you," she said. "Do you know what happened to Keiichiro?"

"Ryou tied him up, but I don't know where," Ichigo said. "I'm really thirsty…."

Lettuce went to the kitchen, and came back with some water, and a jug of milk. Ichigo immediately drank the water in two gulps, and said, "Thanks, Lettuce. Is there anything to eat? I don't know how long I was down there, but he didn't give me food or water."

Lettuce went back to the kitchen as Ichigo poured a glass of milk, and came back with what looked like a sandwich. "Tuna," she said in response to Ichigo's questioning look.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and started eating. By the time she was done, she looked really sleepy. She rested her head on Kisshu's shoulder, and said, "I'm tired…"

"I'll take you home," Kisshu said.

"No one's there…." Ichigo said.

"I'll stay with you," Kisshu said. "I don't mind."

"Thanks…." Ichigo said softly. She was half asleep as Kisshu picked her up, nodded to the other Mews, and teleported out.

They landed in her room, and Kisshu set her down on the bed. She took her shoes off, and sleepily curled up, falling asleep in seconds. Kisshu covered her with the blankets, then climbed onto the bed as well, and started stroking her hair. She leaned into his hand after a minute, purring softly.

A few hours later, Kisshu too was asleep, thanks to Ichigo's purring. So when the doorbell rang, he woke up with a start, and went to Ichigo's window. The Mews were at the door, along with Keiichiro, and Kisshu sighed, then went downstairs to let them in.

He opened the door, and said, "Ichigo's sleeping; can it wait?"

"We've decided to form a truce," Keiichiro said.

"About time," Kisshu said. "Did you get Pai and Taruto on board yet?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "They're at the Café."

"I think we should talk here; Ichigo's still pretty exhausted," Kisshu said. "I can wake her up, but I don't think it's really good to take her back to the Café. She could barely sit up when I brought her upstairs. I can call Pai and Taruto to come here."

"Do they know where it is?" Keiichiro asked.

"Pai does," Kisshu said.

"Call them, I guess," Keiichiro said.

Kisshu concentrated, and said a minute later, "They're on their way."

Sure enough, Pai and Taruto teleported in a minute later, and Pai asked, "We're doing this here?"

"I don't think it's good to take Ichigo anywhere," Kisshu said. "I'll go get her." He teleported upstairs, and saw that Ichigo was still sleeping. He tapped her forehead, and said softly, "Koneko-chan, wake up."

Ichigo stirred, and opened her eyes sleepily. "What's up?" she yawned.

"The others are downstairs, and they want to form a truce," Kisshu said.

"K," Ichigo said. She got up shakily, and Kisshu said, "I think I'll carry you again, you look shaky."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. Kisshu gently picked her up and teleported downstairs.

The others were waiting, and Keiichiro looked startled. "Ichigo, you can't walk?" he asked.

"I feel really shaky," Ichigo said. "Do you guys want to go to the living room?"

"Sure," Keiichiro said.

Kisshu carried her in, and set her down on the loveseat, then sat down next to her as the others settled down.

Keiichiro sighed and said, "What should we do?"

"We could give all our Mew Aqua to the aliens, and then they could save their planet," Ichigo said.

"That would work for us," Pai said. "Earth is pretty polluted anyways."

"Then let's work this out," Keiichiro said.

**Another little one-shot with a bad ending. I just wanted to do something where Kisshu doesn't get hurt, so here it is. Review plz!**


End file.
